Where do Broken Souls Go
by stalkerace
Summary: It was a question that Harry asked Teddy on the day that he learned of Hermione's decision to marry Ron. It was a question that Teddy had not been able to answer even after more than three decades. H/Hr.


**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**WHERE DO BROKEN SOULS GO**

**Potter Manor, Outside Cardiff**

**Wales, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**September 26, 2039**

The sound of the alarm clock bleating was a redundant. By the time that it had started to announce its intent to wake the person that had set up last night, said person was not only already awake, said person was actually already fixing his tie as he stared at a floor-to-ceiling mirror in front of him.

Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin fought the urge to sigh, but it was not at the late alarm clock that he had outstripped that his sigh was directed to. Rather, his sigh was directed at everything that had been happening in his life lately.

As the forty two year old businessman finished the last loop on the blue silk necktie, he fixed the mirror in front of him a gaze, and was unsurprised to see his image staring back at him. The few people who have known his birth father and birth mother had told him how much he looked like his birth father, but the truth was, Teddy never knew either of them.

Both had died fighting in a secret war that took place in a secret society, a war and a society that not one in the thousand people that he had employed under him even knew about. For most of his life, Teddy had been in the care of his maternal grandmother – she had lost her husband in the same war – and his godfather – the man who had ended that war – and when his grandmother died a few years ago, his godfather formally adopted him into his house and made him his heir, though he kept his name.

Teddy removed his gaze from the image in front of him at the same time that a small – and ironic – smile came across his face. His godfather – his father – had adopted him at almost the same time that the sickness that was even now siphoning off the life of his father had begun.

A few minutes later saw Teddy – dressed as the consummate businessman with an alligator-skin brown leather case on his right hand – walking out of the double doors that lead to the house. In front of him, a luxury sedan with a uniformed driver waited with its engine at idle in the driveway. Unlike most of his classmate from Hogwarts School – Teddy graduated first in his class – Teddy had bothered to learn how to drive, but his position as the Chief Executive Officer of the company that his father had built from scratch meant that even if he wanted to, Teddy could not take a car without a driver.

In any case, Teddy found the arrangement satisfactory since instead of worrying about the road – even the backwater road that leads from the highway to the estate was a dangerous road, and the highway is a well used one meaning there is a lot of traffic using that stretch of the road – he had the time to worry about things that are far more important right now.

Case in point, the meeting that was scheduled for three in the afternoon later, another proposal to divide the company into many other facets in response to the impending death of the founder and chairman of the board.

"Good morning, sir," the driver that was assigned to Teddy today greeted him with by politely inclining the hat that he was wearing, "Where to today, sir?"

Teddy returned the enthusiastic smile of the man, but the smile that appeared on the face of Teddy was quickly overtaken by a sad façade as he announced their destination for the morning, "The hospital first, then the company," he said.

Evidently, the man noted the sad façade of his boss as he instantly mirrored it. The driver opened the door for Teddy at the same time that he offered to take the suitcase, but Teddy shook his head and declined the offer to take the case. It was not that heavy anyway and even if it was, Teddy was proficient with wandless magic and could spell the suitcase that he held in his hand to be as light as a feather in a seconds notice.

The interior of the limousine was not expanded, but that was hardly surprising. With a snort, Teddy reminded himself of the troubles that his father had gone through just to get the magical world to allow potions to be sold in the muggle world as herbal medicines. Even then, Teddy suspected that the political capital that his father had – both as the man who ended the war and as the last of his politically powerful family – had more to do with the approval than the real need.

Teddy supposed that that was just how the magical world worked. The common run-of-the-mill magical took pride in the fact that they are ignorant of the muggles, just as they are ignorant of some of the most common technological discoveries that the muggle world had in the past century.

Teddy shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his thoughts on the magical world in general. He had to admit that his thoughts were helped by those of his father, but as he grew up, Teddy formed his own opinion and agreed with those of his father. That was the reason that Teddy – Head Boy and number one in his graduating class – moved to the muggle world right after his graduation. It was a decision that had caused many people – his classmates, and even his then girlfriend, included – to criticize him.

He, however, found the move to be the best move that he had made in his then short life. He started working for his father as a junior sales clerk at one of the specialty pharmacies that his father had opened and worked his way from there to the position that he now holds; President and Chief Executive Officer.

The car started to move at the same time that Teddy spotted the folded paper beside him. Teddy suspected what the front page news was, but that was not the reason that he took the paper and opened it. Teddy skipped the front page of the newspaper and went straight to the front page of the business section, though it was not the latest fluctuations in stocks and the exchange rate that he was interested in.

A grim smile crossed the features of Teddy when he spotted the news that he was looking for and as he had expected, it was in the front page of the business section of the paper, even though this news was technically not business news.

'_Condition of Potter Industries Ltd. Chairman of the Board Harry Potter remains unchanged,'_ the headline proclaimed, followed by the name of the reporter who typed the report in the byline.

Teddy knew that there was nothing new that he would pick up from the report – after all, if there was going to be any change in the condition of his father, he would be the first one to know – but his curiosity got the better of him, and despite himself, he started to run his eye through the collection of words that made up the report.

'_The situation of Sir Harry James Potter remains unchanged since he was admitted to St. George's Hospital in Cardiff more than two years ago. _

_ Sir Harry Potter, 59, was the founder and first President of Potter Industries Ltd., a collection of companies based in Cardiff, Wales that had started out as a small pharmaceutical company that specialized in providing herbal medicines that had since become one of the largest multi-national companies in the world. Since its founding in 2007, Potter Industries had acquired controlling interest in more than a dozen companies in different sectors and had been awarded numerous awards and citations. _

_ As President of Potter Industries, Sir Harry Potter had established twenty different scholarships for orphans in addition to other assistance to the different orphanages around the length and breadth of the British Isles._

_ Sir Harry Potter was knighted in 2014 for 'services rendered in the field of medical development, for work with the underprivileged and for other unspecified services'._

_ Two years ago, Sir Harry was admitted to St. George's Hospital in Cardiff after he had reportedly lost consciousness in the middle of a Board meeting. He was later diagnosed with an unspecified disease and had not been released since then. There are speculations that Sir Harry had actually not woken up since that day but the authorities in St. George's Hospital deny this report._

_ "He's very weak, but he is awake," Dr. Reginald Aterton – Director of St. George's Hospital – reported during a conference held late last year, "His son confers with him daily in the undertaking of the company."_

_ "He's a charmer," an unidentified nurse said during a spot interview late last year, "It's a shame that he never married, I wonder why."_

_ Although unmarried, Sir Harry has adopted a son, the child of a man that he claimed was an old friend of his and his godson. Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin, 42, had taken the mantle of his adopted father following the incapacity of Sir Harry and had defeated no less than half a dozen attempts to unseat him from his position._

_ Sources from within Potter Industries, however, claim that the days of Teddy Lupin as President and CEO of the company are numbered and that another vote is scheduled to be held this afternoon to decide if the company would be better off in the hands of another man._

_ "I would, of course, bow to the wishes of the Board if they want someone else to seat in my chair," Lupin was quoted as telling his staff, "But my ouster must be done through the process that my father had put in place before he was incapacitated, and as long as he is alive, this company belongs to my father."_

A sigh escaped from the lips of Teddy as he racked his mind in an attempt to come up with a name of who that staff member that was quoted was, but he instantly realized that it was next to useless. There was nothing that he could do even if he found out who leaked the report, it was not as if he had forced his staff to swear unbreakable vows to him.

For one thing, that was immoral, not to mention illegal, and, even more importantly, the members of his staff are muggles, they have no magic to speak of and because of that, they could not make magically binding oaths.

It was also not as if damage had been done with the quote. Teddy meant that he had said, even if he would be removed from the company, he had enough to live with even if he had a family of his own and that was not even a consideration since Teddy – like his father – never married.

Unlike his father, however, the reason that Teddy never married was because he had not found the one that he would have wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His father, on the other hand, was utterly convinced that he had.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Near Inverness**

**Scotland, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**May 3, 1994**

Harry stared at the girl in front of him, an incredulous expression written – and this was something that Harry did not even bother to hide – on his face. His best friend, the one person that Harry would do anything and everything for – stared at him, her hand outstretched and ended in a fist, though she had her pinky extended and she stood waiting for Harry to make the promise that she had asked him to make.

They had just rescued his uncle from a fate worse than death through the use of a magical device known as a time-turner. He and Hermione had went back three hours in time and now, Hermione wants a promise from Harry that would be life changing.

It was not that Harry does not want to make the promise – on the contrary, he does – but he did not think that Hermione would be this forward.

Harry turned his attention on the face of Hermione, and he mentally cringed when he saw the look of determination on her face. It was a look that he knew well, and he knew Hermione well enough to know that that look on her face was an indication that not only was she serious in asking this promise from Harry, she was also as equally determined to get Harry to make the promise.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked a few moments later. The thirteen year old realized that that was not the answer that Hermione wanted – it was a question after all – but he wanted to be sure.

Harry got the distinct impression that Hermione wanted to huff, that she wanted to take offense with the implication of Harry that she was not sure what she was doing, but whatever it was that was going on in the mind of Hermione, Harry was not privy to that.

After a few moments, however, Hermione lowered her hand and stared at Harry. No words passed between the two of them for a few moments as they stared at each other, practically daring the other to be the one to break the silence first.

The person to break the silence, however, was neither of them. The snoring of their other friend – Ronald Weasley – was enough to wake a sleeping elephant, but instead of being irritated, Harry and Hermione just burst out laughing.

The laughter that came from both Harry and Hermione continued for a few moments, but after that, the mirth ended and once more, Harry and Hermione stared at each other. This time, it was Hermione who broke the silence first, figuring that that was her job since she was the one who was about to ask a promise from Harry that she knew would have potentially life-changing consequences for both of them.

"Promise me that we would always be together," Hermione said, and once more, she clenched her right hand in a fist but with her pinky outstretched and extended said arm toward Harry.

As much as Harry wanted to play the Devil's Advocate, there was no way that he could deny that deep down inside of him, he wanted to make this promise. For a few moments, he stared at Hermione and her offer. He truthfully has no idea what she wanted him to do, but after a few tentative moments, he nodded quite enthusiastically, "I promise," he announced, "We would always be together."

"Make a pinky promise," Hermione demanded, and it was one of the few times that Harry had seen Hermione so insistent.

Harry – having had no friends before and because of the environment that he was raised on – was unsure what Hermione was referring to and showed it. He, however, did not even need to voice his confusion to his best friend before she realized that something was wrong.

Her eyes widening, Hermione realized that Harry had no idea what a pinky promise is, so she decided to teach him and with her free hand, she grabbed the right hand of Harry and instructed him, "Close your first, Harry except for your pinky," she practically ordered him.

Harry knew that he had no choice but to follow, because even if the grip that Hermione had on his right wrist was not that tight, he knew that there was nothing stopping Hermione from crushing his wrist with her left hand. He closed his right fist save for his last finger and soon.

Hermione wrapped her right pinky finger on the outstretched finger of Harry and they shook hands – with Hermione leading, there was no way that Harry could protest.

"Done," Hermione announced a bright smile on her features. She stared hard at Harry for a few moments before she thought to tell him the consequences of breaking this promise, "Now we would always be together," she said as if she was the authority on that, "and if either of us break this promise, then he or she would have to swallow a thousand needles."

Harry cringed, and this time, he did not even bother to hide it from her. If he had known that that would be the consequence of this promise, he would not have made it in the first place, though that was debatable given that this was Hermione who had asked him to make that promise.

There was no way that Harry would doubt if Hermione was saying the truth, but the prospect of having to swallow a thousand needles overrode any concern that Hermione might take offense with him asking her if she was serious.

"Er…Hermione?" Harry asked at the same time that Hermione turned her back toward Harry so that she could make her way back to her bed in the Hospital Wing. When she heard him call her name, she paused and turned her attention toward him.

"Harry?" she asked sweetly. There was practically a skip in her voice, probably brought about by the fact that there was a wide and bright smile on the face of Hermione, "Something I could do for you?"

"That promise," Harry said. At that moment, the smile on the face of Hermione faded a bit, but before she could say anything, Harry hurriedly said, "It's not that I am going to break it," – here, the wide and bright smile returned to the face of Hermione – "but just in case, do I really have to swallow a thousand needles?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments, evidence that even she was not sure if she should take the consequences literally. After a few moments, she smiled again and admitted, "I don't know, Harry," though before Harry could say anything, she quickly added, "It must mean something though, I mean, they would not have added that if it does not mean anything."

Harry nodded, "Yeah," he admitted, it was not that he wanted to break the promise anyway, he was just curious, though he had to admit that the reason that he was curious is because he was sure that he would not find out what the consequence would be is because he is not going to break that promise anyway.

"Is there anything else, Harry?" Hermione asked. She looked ready to tear Harry a new one, though for what reason, Harry was sure not even Hermione could tell him.

"No, Hermione," Harry replied, and he fervently shook his head, "There is nothing else," Hermione nodded as she made ready to return to her bed at the other end of the room, but before she could fully do so, Harry announced, "There is no way that I am going to break that promise, Hermione," he assured her, "I would always be by your side."

The smile that graced the face of Harry was brought enough that he imagined that it alone could brighten up the whole Hospital Wing. She nodded her acknowledgement of the declaration from Harry, and though she did not say anything, Harry got the distinct impression that she was happy.

She turned her attention away from Harry and returned it toward her bed, and if Harry had not gotten the impression that she was happy with his declaration a few moments ago, as he watched her literally skipped to her bed. She was that happy.

Harry watched in silence as Hermione climbed into the bed that was provided for her in the hospital wing. He did not know it, but a smile appeared on the face of Harry as he continued to watch Hermione. She slipped underneath the blanket and closed her eyes. She was asleep less than five minutes later, but the smile was still on her face.

As for Harry, he was also asleep less than five minutes after Hermione, and like Hermione, there was a smile on his face as he lost himself in his dreams, and for the first time in many years, his dreams consisted not of green lights, painful screams, or terror experienced in the hands of his relatives. For the first time in as long as Harry could remember, his dream consisted of a young man with jet-black hair and deep green eyes and a young woman with bushy brown hair and intelligent chocolate-brown eyes in front of an altar. It was a wonderful dream.

**St. George's Hospital, Cardiff**

**Wales, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**September 26, 2039 **

Not for the first time since his father was confined to the hospital, Teddy was thankful that the hospital had provided adequate security. He had passed by no less than three news teams camped inside their vans outside the hospital, no doubt awaiting news from the doctors on the condition of his father – it was logical, his father was the only person confined in the hospital that would garner this much media coverage.

The presence of those news teams had meant that Teddy had to enter the hospital through the emergency room doors rather than the main entrance where the cameras were waiting, but it was not a hardship for Teddy since he had made a practice of entering the hospital through those same doors anyway. After all, he had been visiting his father every day since the day that he was confined, and starting from the first day that the media learned the story – which was the second day that Harry was confined in the hospital – Teddy had used the emergency room doors.

He had reached the point that even the emergency room staff already knew who he is and there was no need for him to be accompanied by a security guard. When he first entered through those doors, a security guard had to accompany him so that he could go through the aides and staff that would have demanded identification from him as well as a reason why he is in the ER in the first place.

A sigh escaped from the lips of Teddy as he returned the greeting offered to him by the guard that was on duty beside the emergency doors that lead from the main hospital interior to the halls of the emergency section of the hospital. The man was not there when Harry was not yet confined in the hospital, but following the confinement of the billionaire, the staff decided to place a guard there, not because they needed the hallways leading to the emergency rooms guarded, but so that someone could be there to warn Teddy – and anyone else who is visiting – that there are people waiting for him on the other end of the door.

Twice in the last two years, that investment had paid off because twice in the past two years, the media camped inside the lobby of the hospital itself to wait for news.

Unconsciously, Teddy clenched his fist as he remembered that those two times coincided with the time when the vital signs of Harry dipped below the norm. Those were the two instances when Teddy was warned that his father might be on the verge of death, but as always, Harry pulled through and though – despite the reports on the paper – it was true that Harry had not woken up since he was first brought here.

"Good Morning, Mr. Lupin," the guard on duty greeted Teddy before he pushed the wide-opening doors. Those doors could be pushed wide enough to allow six people and a wheeled bed to enter without stopping for even the most minute concern, but for Teddy, the doors were opened just wide enough to allow him to go through. Teddy was sure that it would have attracted attention if the doors were to be open fully.

Teddy smiled at the guard on duty, but he refrained from saying anything. Instead, he turned his attention toward the lobby of the hospital and was not surprised to find that it was almost empty of visitors. Teddy had timed his visit to coincide with the downtime – as the staff called it – so as to limit his exposure to the public.

Most of the people that were lingering in the lobby are actually members of the personal security team of Harry, placed there under the command of Teddy who was worried that the magical world – despite the fact that Teddy and his father had abandoned that world – would want their hero back.

"_I wouldn't put it past them either,' _Teddy thought as he stepped out of the hallway that led to the many emergency rooms in the emergency section of the hospital. The forty two year old was well aware of the prejudices that run deep in the veins of those who were born and raised exclusively in the magical world, even those that were referred to as 'blood traitors'. His father had fought against that outdated notion, but despite the fact that Harry and his generation won the war, there was just no stopping the proliferation of prejudice that had existed even before Harry was born.

_'It is just the way of things in that world,'_ Teddy thought. Those were the exact same words that his father had used to describe the blood prejudice in the magical world to Teddy, '_There was no changing it, but that is not the reason that I left that world,'_ Harry had said.

Teddy shook his head as a nurse pressed the button to summon an elevator for Teddy to use. He gave the orderly a smile before he returned his attention to the thoughts that were running across his mind. He knew the reason that his father had left the magical world, and Teddy suspected that it was the same reason that his father was in a coma right now. There was no other explanation for it.

As the chime sounded, warning Teddy that the lift had arrived, his mind turned back to the reports that the mundane doctors had been giving him on a weekly basis. The doctors – who were sworn to secrecy not with unbreakable vows but with unbreakable non-disclosure agreements – that were flown in from all four corners of the globe were gob-smacked as to the reason behind the coma of Harry.

Everything about him – save for his irregular heartbeat, though the doctors were sure that that had nothing to do with his coma – was fine. Even his brain was functioning properly, for the brainwaves that were being recorded was consistent with those of a person dreaming, the only problem was that Harry was dreaming for the past two years.

Teddy stepped into the lift, his mind still working overtime to review the facts that only he – and a few other trusted people – were privy to. The refusal to disclose the real condition of Harry was anchored on the fact that no one knew what was wrong with him.

Even the magical healers that were trusted by Teddy – and just in case, they were sworn to secrecy with unbreakable vows – were baffled as to the reason behind the coma. Unlike the mundane doctors, they could practice legilimancy and twice, Teddy had given permission, only for the practitioner to be rebuffed by shields that were more powerful than anything that anyone had ever read about. Those two mind-readers were actually grateful that they managed to get away from the mind of Harry before his shields shredded them.

The chime on the lift sounded again and Teddy watched as the doors of the lift opened, revealing to him the hallway on the top floor of the hospital. Two men in dark suits were standing on either side of the door to the lift, and both had plastic earpieces struck inside their ears and connected to radios.

The decision to conceal the nature of the sickness of Harry had necessitated the implementation of strict measure as to who could see him and who could not. Those two are part of the more than a dozen or so countermeasures that Teddy had approved for his father, the most controversial of which was the fact that the whole top floor of the hospital had been transformed into a private area for Harry and the security team guarding him.

There are no other patients in this floor, and the rooms had been converted for the personal use of the security team that is assigned in the hospital twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Even the nurses and the doctors that work in this part of the hospital had become the private nurses and doctors of Harry.

The two men paid no attention to Teddy as he stepped off of the lift and into the floor. He was well known not only because he visits every day, he was well known because he was the one who signs the paycheck of every person in this floor.

Teddy had barely taken five steps into the floor when he was ambushed by another man in a dark suit familiar to Teddy. For a few moments, Teddy wondered why the head of the security team would wish to speak with him, but that wonder was quickly replaced by understanding – at the same time that the questioning look on his face turned into a look of pure hostility – when he saw three red-haired individuals – dressed poorly in mismatched mundane clothing – behind the head of security.

Teddy was familiar with the three people, and he had to exercise every bit of control he had in order to prevent himself from drawing his wand – he might have left the magical world, but he is still a wizard – or his pistol – and he has one despite the fact that it was illegal to carry firearms in the British Isles – and attacking the three.

For one thing, if they got past the security in the first floor – and they must have because they are still here – then it means that they are here for a reason; a reason that his security chief must have thought Teddy needed to know.

The man that had brought the three Weasley's opened his mouth to speak – no doubt to introduce the interlopers – but Teddy motioned for him to be quiet with a single move of his hand, "I know who they are," Teddy said, and the tone of his voice left no doubt as to what he is felt for the three people in front of him, outright hostility, he turned his attention toward the three and without even exerting one iota of effort to control his anger, he asked them, "What are you doing here?"

The eldest looking of the three – a heavy-set male with a pronounced belly and freckles on his face along with a declining hairline – looked antagonistic and Teddy was sure that if not for the presence of guards – and even that was the unlikely reason – he would have drawn his wand.

It was lucky for Ronald Weasley – the heavy-set male with a pronounced belly – that his daughter managed to open her mouth first. Teddy was sure that if Ron spoke first, he would have lost control and would have thrown Ron – physically if he had to – off of the floor. It was hard to believe that this was the best mate of his father, a man who had supposedly ended the war with Harry.

Rose Weasley had red-hair, but that was where the resemblance between her and her father stopped. In everything, Rose was the daughter of her mother, from her intelligent chocolate-brown eyes to her work ethic, from the bush hair to the fact that she was top one in her graduating class. This was the woman that the girl that his father had loved even if they rarely meet, the woman that the girl that his father was prepared to call his own had become.

"Teddy," Rose said, and even her voice, Teddy was sure, would have reminded his father of the woman that Harry was convinced was the one that the gods had placed in the world to be with him.

The fact that Rose and Hugo – the other boy – are here with Ronald meant that the wishes of Harry – and to an extent, the wishes of Hermione – had not come true. Teddy knew that this was the real reason that Harry had left the magical world.

The features on the eyes of Teddy softened as his gaze turned at Rose. He had always been closer to Rose – perhaps even closer than he was to Victoire, his former and only girlfriend and a cousin of Rose – because Hermione used to bring her to the house to play with Harry and Teddy.

"Yes, Rose?" Teddy asked. Alone among the three Weasley's gathered in front of him – and Teddy was loath to label Rose as a Weasley because if not for the red hair, Rose would not be mistaken for a Weasley, she is nothing like them – Rose could call him by his nickname.

She seem to hesitate for a few moments, as if she expected that whatever it was that she wanted to ask Teddy, she was sure Teddy would not give them, but after a few moments, she inhaled – as if she was consolidating his strength – before she finally opened her mouth to tell Teddy the reason that she, her father, and her brother are here, "We want to see Uncle Harry," she said.

The eyes of Teddy flashed at that, but his gaze had turned from Rose toward Ron. Teddy could not believe that Ron would want to see Harry, not after the red-headed bastard had the audacity to tell Harry that he is not welcome to the funeral of Hermione three years ago. There was something here, something going on in the mind of Ron.

Teddy knew, however, that he could not get the answer if he were to ask directly, so instead, he returned his gaze toward Rose and in a neutral voice, he asked, "why?"

Rose seemed to hesitate, and unfortunately for them, Ron took that opportunity to return to the fray, "Why?" he asked in a loud and obnoxious voice that had Teddy nearly reaching for his wand – and pistol – "Can't we visit him? I am his best mate, after all."

Teddy watched as the expression on the face of Rose fell, and he guessed that that was because Rose was already aware how Teddy would react to the words that had escaped from the lips of Ron. Teddy got the impression that she would have put her palm on her face, but she refrained from doing so. That did not stop her from glaring at her father.

"I thought you made it abundantly clear that you and my father are not friends anymore, Mr. Weasley," Teddy said, and he said the last term with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Before Ron could say anything, Teddy added, "You remember when you said that, don't you? It was after my father named his boat after Hermione."

Ron snarled, "He had no right," he replied, he glared at Teddy – and Teddy knew that in the mind of Ron, the red-head thought that he was being intimidating, though Teddy actually found it funny for despite the height advantage of Ron, Teddy was sure he could more than hold his own against the red-haired man – before he added, "And Harry is not your father, you are adopted," he said the last with a sneer, clearly hoping that that would disarm Teddy.

Teddy, however, was more than prepared for that, in fact, he was looking forward to hearing that from Ron. With a scoff, he replied, "It doesn't change the fact that I am the son of my father," he glared at Ron and decided that he had shaken the tree enough for him to be able to get an honest answer, "What do you want?"

Ron, however, refused to answer. He scoffed at Teddy and declared, "That is between me and the Head of House Black," he said in a pompous voice that reminded Teddy of Draco Malfoy, back when the Head of House Malfoy was a posturing peacock, and from the pensieve memories of his father.

"I am the Heir of House Potter and House Black," Teddy replied, he tried to make his voice as pompous as that of Ron, but he was not sure if he had achieved that purpose and he was not about to ask anyone if he succeeded in that, "whatever it is that you need to discuss with the Head of House Black, you can discuss it with me."

Ron deflated a bit, but he quickly recovered – '_he probably thinks that he can intimidate me into agreeing with whatever it is that he wants to ask me about,' _Teddy thought to himself – before he said, "I need to get into Grimmauld Place."

From the corner of his peripheral vision, Teddy watched as Rose finally lost the battle with herself and covered her face with her palm as she shook her head. Her action told Teddy that to ask this question was the only reason that Ronald was here in the first place.

However, just because it was the reason that Ron was here does not necessarily mean that it is the same reason that Rose was here, or Hugo for that matter, though Teddy was sure that Hugo – who had remained silent since the confrontation began – would side with his father. He had always wondered where Hermione had gone wrong with her second child with Ron.

"No," Teddy replied in a monotone that somehow irked Ron. Teddy knew that the way that he replied to the request of Ron had irked the youngest son of the current Head of the Weasley Family.

Teddy watched with a barely concealed smirk as the hand of Ron reached for his wand holster – whatever else may be said of Ron, he is still an auror and he fought during the climactic Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 at the side of Harry – but before Ron could point his wand toward Teddy – and he had already drawn it – he found that not only had Teddy beaten him to the punch, Teddy also already had his wand pointed toward the face of Ron.

To make matters worse, the business end of the wand of Teddy was glowing, indicating that Teddy already has a spell at the end of the tongue and he is ready to fire. As if to make matters even worst, Ron realized that Teddy was not the only one who had his wand pointed at his face. Close to seven other wizards – wearing dark suits and with earpiece in their ears – also had the business end of their short sticks pointed at Ron.

"Get him out of here," Teddy ordered a few moments later. He lowered his wand and the spark at the end of the stick dissipated, but even if Teddy had already lowered his wand, it did not mean that Ron would have free reign. For one thing, the security people still had their wands covering Ron. Teddy turned his attention toward his security chief and said, "And next time, make sure that Mr. Ronald Weasley is never welcomed."

The security chief looked apologetic as he signaled his acknowledgement of the instruction from Teddy. He gave a signal to his men who approached Ron under the cover of wands, and Ron – probably realizing that he was outnumbered and that there was nothing that he could do – merely nodded as he returned his wand to his wrist holster. He looked dejected as he walked out of the floor and into the waiting lift, consorted by his son and four wizards wearing suits who did not even bother to hide their wands.

"Are you staying or are you coming?" Teddy asked Rose a few moments later. The daughter of Ron and Hermione was unsure of what she should do – should she accompany his father like his brother had done? – but the voice of Teddy asking her brought her back to the present. She hesitated for a few moments, but then she nodded, "Yes," she said, "Yes, I would like to see Uncle Harry."

Teddy nodded, "This way," he said, gesturing for Rose to follow him. She fell in beside him as he walked toward a room buried deep within the maze of corridors that make up the top floor of the hospital. For the first few minutes, the two walked in silence, but after a few moments, Teddy broke the silence, "You know, Rose, you are lucky," he said.

"Teddy?" Rose asked. She looked ready to take offense at the words that Teddy had uttered and Teddy wondered if the young – well she is young compared to Teddy – woman though that he was insulting her.

"I don't mean your current situation, Rose," Teddy replied. He and his father might have nothing to do with the magical world, but Harry was not one to leave the people that he love behind, and Harry loved Rose like the daughter that he never had, and because of that, Teddy knew the present situation of Ron's branch of the Weasley family.

After the death of Hermione in a sea accident some three years ago, all the hard work that Hermione had put up for her family disappeared almost overnight. Ron – never a good husband – had turned to gambling in Quidditch and the man lost more than he gained. Hugo was removed from his job because he was a slacker and it soon became evident that the only reason that he was hired in the first place was because of his mother.

Rose, on the other hand, remained with the small potions store that she had joined. She was a hard-worker, the complete opposite of her father and brother, but Teddy supposed that that was because Rose spent the first two years of her life away from the influences of Ron.

Teddy subtly shook his head and forced himself to return to the present. He and Rose turned one final corridor – though Teddy was sure that Rose did not know that – and found themselves staring at a non-descript wooden door, "My father is through here," he said.

Rose nodded at the same time that she reached for the knob on the door. Teddy watched in silence as the woman that he once was sure would be his sister hesitated, and not for the first time since his father told him about a certain incident during his time with the Ministry, Teddy wondered if things would have been different had his father acted faster.

**45 Forbes Avenue, London**

**England, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**August 19, 2004**

The party music was loud and the party drinks seemed limitless, but for Harry and Hermione, none of that mattered as Hermione led Harry to a room on the second floor of the house.

Harry knew that the throng of people celebrating on the first floor of the house had all gathered today to celebrate the promotion of Hermione to number three in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – quite an achievement, all things considered – and he wondered if their absence would be noted and would disturb the party, but Harry was not going to tell Hermione that perhaps it would be better if they were to return to the party.

For one thing, he wanted to spend some time alone with Hermione, and if the room that she was leading him to was to be of any indication, Harry was reasonably sure what Hermione wanted to do tonight.

Hermione motioned for Harry to enter the room first, and as always, Harry was only all too happy to indulge Hermione.

The room was almost non-descript, but Harry guessed that that was because this room was largely used as a guest room. He knew that the house belonged to a co-worker of Hermione, and he wondered if said co-worker was aware of the plans of Hermione.

The moment that Harry heard the doors close and Hermione mutter a locking charm on the knob, however, Harry realized that he does not care if Hermione had asked permission for the use of this room or not. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that Hermione was in the room, there was no one else in the room but the two of them, and that Hermione is going to be his at long last.

A smile graced the face of Harry at that and he was forced to admit – to himself – that he had waited for this day for so long. Hermione turned her attention toward him, and like Harry, she had a smile on her face as well. It was evident that she wanted this as much as Harry did, perhaps even more.

"You like this don't you, Harry?" Hermione asked in a sultry voice that left very little to the imagination of Harry. He could only nod, though in his defense, the reason that he could not use his voice was because the exact same moment that Hermione asked that question, she raised both of her hands above her head and removed her top with one yank.

Now she stood before Harry – who had to sit on the edge of the bed lest he lose his balance, hit his head on the headboard, fall asleep, and miss this moment – with only his bra covering her breasts, but even that white-lace bandeau could not hide the evidence of the excitement of Hermione. Her nipples were practically digging holes in the cups.

"You like, Harry?" she asked, though before Harry could say anything, she had her wand in his hands. Harry was not worried even when Hermione pointed her wand toward him. He was still not worried when she shot a spell, and his faith in Hermione was rewarded when the spell that Hermione shot toward Harry hit a radio that she had no doubt positioned in this room before she led Harry up here.

The sound of the music was fast, sultry, and Harry had no problem imagining that this very music was a favorite in strip clubs. He, however, filed that newly found information at one corner of his brain, because the moment that the music started, all of his attention was demanded by Hermione who started to sway – yes, in her bra and pants – in time to the music.

"Hermione," Harry began, but before he could say anything, Hermione was instantly on his lap. Harry was sure that she felt his own excitement – that coy smile on her face hinted at that – but she did not say anything, instead, she placed her right index finger gently over the lips of Harry, silently telling him that it is better if he were not to speak.

Almost instantly, Hermione removed herself from his lap, and still in time with the music that was blaring inside the room, she resumed swaying her hips. Harry stared at her, and his eyes widened when the hands of Hermione suddenly unfastened the pants that she was wearing. With an economy of movement, she easily removed her trousers and now she stood before Harry wearing only her unmentionables and a piece of jewelry, a necklace that Harry had given Hermione right after the war.

Hermione spun twice in front of Harry, allowing him to ogle her perfect backside even if it was just a second or two. Harry, however, also spotted the scar that was on her back, a reminder of what she went through at Malfoy Manor.

The look on the face of Harry turned dark at that. Hermione had never told him what happened while she was being tortured in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry never asked, having no intention of dredging that particular incident up. He figured that if and when Hermione was ready, she would volunteer to tell him the information, he just had to be patient.

"You like Harry?" Hermione asked, and again, she asked her question in a sultry voice that precluded Harry from saying anything. Instead, the man who had destroyed the most powerful dark lord in a score of decades could only nod. In his defense, Hermione was once more on his lap when she asked that question.

A smile graced the face of Hermione at that, before she placed her right hand on the face of Harry, "Ask and you shall receive," she said.

"Hermione…," Harry muttered, unable to form any coherent thought, "Please."

A shrill laugh escaped from the lips of Hermione before she reached for something behind her. Harry was knowledgeable enough to know that Hermione was about to reach for the hooks that kept her bra molded to her skin.

The smile on the face of Harry broadened at the thought, but just as Hermione reached the hook, there was a sudden knock on the door, and it so surprised Harry and Hermione that the latter actually jumped.

"Harry!" the voice from the other end of the portal was recognizable to both Harry and Hermione, it was Ginny Weasley, and from the way that she was screaming his name, it was obvious that the youngest – and only female – Weasley child still had not accepted the fact that Harry had broken up with her.

"He's not here, Ginny!" Hermione shouted back, evidently an attempt to get the red-haired girl away from the door so that she could resume what she was doing.

"Don't lie to me!" Ginny screamed from the other end of the portal, "He's there," and without saying anything, she started to pound the door.

Hermione turned toward Harry who shrugged. Almost quickly, Hermione started to put on her clothes, while Harry watched in disappointment, a feeling not helped by the fact that Ginny continued to pound the door. Finally, Hermione was dressed and with a nod from her, Harry opened the door.

He instantly wished that he had not opened the door, for standing without the portal was Ginny Weasley. Normally, that would not have been such a disappointment, but in this case, except for the bottle of fire-whiskey that she was holding with her left hand, Ginny stood without the portal without the benefit of clothes.

Harry blushed instantly, before he lost his dinner when he started to puke everything that he had eaten before Hermione dragged him upstairs for a show that Ginny had interrupted. If it was any consolation, however, the vomit that escaped through the lips of Harry ended up in Ginny.

By the time that other people had arrived to see what was going on, Ginny was no longer naked. Wearing the puke of Harry, however, was probably even more embarrassing than being caught without the benefit of clothes.

**St. George's Hospital, Cardiff**

**Wales, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**September 26, 2039 **

Teddy was sure that there would be a confused expression on the face of Rose as the two of them entered the room where Harry lay, but when he looked at her face, there was nothing written there but a grim determination as well as the faintest hint of resignation.

Harry Potter, the man who had defeated Lord Voldemort, lay peacefully on the surface of a bed, and if not for the fact that he had been in that general position for the past two years, Teddy would have suspected that his father was just sleeping.

All known machines to man that had something to do with health monitoring surrounded Harry, but aside from the machine that counted his heart-beat and the machine that measures his brain waves, not a single one was connected to Harry. Even the IV tubes that were supposed to be feeding him had been detached because the doctors found – to their surprise – that Harry was not taking in the nutrients that were being fed to him. Despite that, he looks fine.

"He seems to be sleeping," Rose commented under his breath a few moments after she just stared at her uncle. Teddy watched her and wished that he could tell what she was thinking, but though he was capable of legilimancy, his father had drilled to him that one must not resort to that art unless he is fighting for his life or he had been given permission by the person the mind of whom he wishes to enter.

In this case, it was neither, so Teddy had no choice but to just stare at Rose and wonder what she was thinking. He did have a few inkling of what she was going through when he spotted the first tears that came out of her eyes.

"He saved a lot of people, healed them even," Teddy said, and much as he tried, there was no way that he could keep the bitterness out of his voice. Rose must have been noticed the bitterness and she must have been surprised because she turned her attention toward Teddy right after he said that, an expression of puzzlement on her face, though before she could say anything, Teddy continued, "He's been here for the past two years, Rose."

"I know," Rose replied, and there was no need for Teddy to look at the tears that were freely falling from her eyes for him to know that she found this difficult. Teddy would not blame her for that, not when he found it difficult himself, though before he could say anything, she asked, "Can you wake him up?"

Teddy let out a bitter laugh before he shook his head. This answered a question that Teddy had not yet asked, specifically, why would Ronald Weasley think that Harry could speak with him. Teddy realized that they – or realistically, Rose – was reading the mundane papers. Like the rest of the world, they must have been taken in by the false reports that Harry could still wake up and talk with those who visit him.

Finally, Teddy shook his head, "You must not believe everything that you read in the papers, Rose," he said. The shocked look on the face of Rose told a story of its own, but Teddy was not in the mood to listen to her complain and rant about freedom of information – '_she got that from Hermione as well, no wonder father loved her,'_ Teddy thought – so he just continued, "We had to keep the façade that father is alright, otherwise, the wolves would converge on us and take us down," a bitter smile crossed his features before he added, "And even then, it had not always been successful."

Teddy was not sure of Rose had noted the hint of desperation in his voice, what he knew was the sympathy that Rose suddenly showed for him, "It must have been hard, Teddy," she said, "For you to fill his shoes."

Teddy smiled, "no one could fill the shoes of my father," he replied, and before Rose could say anything – Teddy was sure that she was going to apologize for what she thought was him taking offense at what she had just said, though there was no need for it since Teddy did not take offense with that narration of fact – he added, "I do my best though."

"Even when he was young, the sharks had always hounded him," Rose said, she turned her attention toward Harry, precluding her from seeing the look on the face of Teddy, though it would not have mattered because a few moments later, she added, "My mother taught me a lot, Teddy, and more than anything or anyone, my mother loved Uncle Harry."

"Then why…?" Teddy began. He had been often told that, but even at the age of forty two, he never could understand why Hermione married Ronald Weasley instead of his father. Harry had promised Teddy that he would understand the reason once he had grown, but he still failed to grasp the reason behind the decision of Hermione, a decision that Teddy knew had hurt Hermione, probably more than it had hurt Harry.

Rose sighed before she returned her attention toward Teddy, who stood beside the door even as Rose took a seat on the side of the bed where Harry was lying peacefully, "Mother married my father because of the pressure that she felt on all sides," Rose said, and with a bitter laugh, she added, "Pressure that built up there because of me."

Suddenly, Teddy understood. His father had often said that when the day comes, Rose would blame herself for the personal hell that Hermione and Harry had went through, and Harry had left instructions for Teddy to make sure that Rose does not go through that hell.

"They loved each other so much, Rose," Teddy said a few moments later, he finally left his position beside the only door and pulled a chair so that he could sit beside the eldest daughter of the woman that his father had loved beyond life itself. Once he was seated, he took the hands of Rose in his own and admitted a truth that very few people outside of the doctors and healers that Teddy trusted implicitly are privy to.

"This started the day that your mother died, Rose," Teddy said. Rose turned to look at Teddy – no doubt with the intention of asking him what he meant by that – but before she could say anything, Teddy continued, "I told only those that I trust, but the day that we later learned was the day that your mother died, he told me that something was going to happen and his heart was going to break because of it," he squeezed the hands of Rose tightly, but the younger girl did not complain, "His spells with losing consciousness started that day, but that was not what alarmed me the most."

Rose stared earnestly at Teddy, curiosity evident behind those eyes that she had inherited from her mother, eyes that his Teddy was sure his father loved for it reminded him of the woman that he loved with all of his heart, "No," and for emphasis, Teddy actually shook his head, "What alarmed me was the fact that he could see Hermione even if I could not."

Teddy – having been to Hogwarts – knew that ghosts exist, and ghosts had been a personal curiosity for him after he had found out about his parents. He knew that while ghosts could shield themselves from mundane, there was no way that they could do the same with a person who had enough magic flowing in his veins. Even squibs can see ghosts because they have enough magic, so when his father started to converse with the wind as if he was speaking with Hermione, Teddy became worried.

At one point, Teddy was sure that his father was suffering from schizophrenia, leading Teddy to make an appointment with a mundane doctor that specialize in identifying those kinds of diseases. That meeting never materialized because that was the same day that Harry slipped into his deep coma.

With a mental shrug, Teddy returned to the present. He found Rose staring at him with a serious expression, an expression that was not even ruined by the fact that the younger girl was crying, she removed her hands from the grip of Teddy – doing so in a way that told Teddy that she did not take offense with the fact that he took her hands in the first place – and instead took the right hand of Harry – that hand being closer – in hers.

Tears started to flow down from her eyes in earnest as she began to apologize to Harry, "Uncle Harry," she said, "Please forgive me,"

"Rose," Teddy began, he tentatively tried to reach for her shoulder, though he paused before he could do so, silently admitting that he does not know what he should do even if he were to pull the girl back.

Rose obviously ignored him and continued to apologize, "It was because of me that you did not live that life you planned with my mother," she said, "Please forgive me."

This time, Teddy did place his hand on the shoulders of Rose. His father had predicted that this day would come, and Harry had specifically warned his son against allowing Rose to shoulder all the grief. "Rose," Teddy said as he gently pulled the girl away from the body of Harry. She allowed him and once she was far enough from the body, she turned her attention toward Teddy before she tried to bury herself in his chest, "Teddy," she said, and she said that in the same manner that reminded the younger man in the room – not that the older could hear anyway – of those days when they were just children, when they would play while their parents planned their wedding.

For the first time in many years, Teddy found himself wishing that he could return to those days, and as he held a sobbing Rose in his hands, he was certain that she felt the same way.

"It's not your fault, Rosie," Teddy repeated the mantra to Rose even as she continued to sob in his chest, he wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and said, "Father understood, he loved you even if you were not his."

"I should not have been born, Teddy," Rose replied, she slowly pushed herself away from his chest and stared at him with a determination that Teddy was sure was the same brand that Hermione stared at Harry when they were younger, "I ruined their lives."

Teddy shook his head forcefully, "Now, Rosie that is not true," he replied forcefully, he gently made the little girl – no matter how old she had become, she would always be the little sister in the eyes of Teddy – look at him, "Listen to me, Rosie, it's not your fault."

**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London**

**England, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**August 17, 2006**

The sound of thunder roaring in the distance almost drowned out the sound of the bell tore Harry out of his reverie. He turned his attention away from the reports that he was reading and toward the direction of the sound at almost the same time that he wondered who could be outside the house this late in the evening.

With a shrug, the man that the boy-who-lived had become shook his head. He pushed his chair away from the table where he left the reports that he was reading and made his way to the front door of the house. At the same time that he walked, he wondered who would come calling, and he was certain that it was not anyone close to him for they knew that they could enter the house through the floo anytime they want.

Harry finally reached the front door of the manor home after a few minutes of walking. He opened the door and blinked in surprise when he saw Hermione standing without. She was soaked even though she was already under a roof, and to Harry, she made no obvious attempt to dry herself. This was made even more obvious when Harry reminded himself that Hermione was a capable witch who could probably cast the simple drying charm with a simple flick of her hand.

"Hermione," Harry said, he dashed forward – not even minding the fact that this could be a trap – and enveloped her in a hug at the same time that he wandlessly summoned a bathrobe from the bathroom upstairs. He had enough control and had been specific enough that the bathrobe that came into the foyer of the house belonged to Hermione.

"Harry," she said. Harry made a move to separate himself from her, but she would have none of it. She clung onto him as if her very life depended on it, forcing Harry to drag the two of them past the foyer of the house and into the main living room where a simple gesture from Harry caused the fireplace to come alive.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked a few moments later after he had finally dragged her – himself included – in front of the hearth. It would probably be faster if Harry would just use the drying charm, but Harry had the distinct impression that drying themselves the normal way would be better right now.

She refused to answer for a few moments, she just stared at his eyes, and Harry was only all too willing to allow her that. He did not even think to bug her for an answer, instead, he kept his silence as well, relishing in the fact that the fates – or whoever it was who is in charge of these things – had given her in his life.

Finally, Hermione opened her mouth, and the words that came out from her mouth are the words that Harry wanted to hear, "Harry, you know I love you, right?" she asked.

A smile came across the face of Harry at that. At that moment, he concluded that she probably caught herself over thinking and overanalyzing things again, and this time, it was the depth of their feelings for each other. "Yes, Hermione, I know," Harry replied, he pulled her closer toward him, not even minding the fact that she was wet, "And every day, I thank the fates that you do, because I love you so much."

For some reason, that caused a whimper to come out of the mouth of Hermione, and that alarmed Harry. He realized that he had jumped to conclusions at the worst possible moment. He should have thought this too more thoroughly.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, his mind running various scenarios.

When Hermione answered the question that Harry had asked, the words that came out of her mouth are not the words that Harry had expected to hear, "Harry," she said, "I'm pregnant."

Harry blinked once, then twice. He was sure that he heard those words correctly, but for the love of him, he could not understand why he could not respond. Harry knew that there was a chance that this would happen, he knew it the moment that Hermione told him that he had been sleeping with Ron – she had felt guilty about that as well, but Harry justified her decision by telling her that she was trying to regain control, she had finally told him what happened between her and Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor – but this was something else.

Harry was aware that Hermione was staring at him, so he forced himself back to the present, "Ron?" he asked. He knew that it could not be him, his doctors had told him that he was barren, and though they could not tell when and why, Harry suspected that it had something to do with his childhood in the Dursley Household.

Hermione nodded, evidently, she did not trust her voice well enough to reply in the affirmative and had decided to answer with the gesture.

"Does he know?" Harry asked. At the same time that he asked that question, Harry realized that he really should kick himself, '_Of course Ron knows, it's his child,'_ he thought.

To his surprise, however, Hermione shook her head, "He doesn't know yet, Harry," she replied, before she broke down in tears and asked, "What should I do Harry?"

For his part, Harry just stood there, dumbfounded. He heard the question that Hermione asked, but for the life of him, he does not know how he should answer, though that was probably because he was already asking himself how this would change their situation. A baby is life-changing, Harry was certain that this would change the situation between him and Hermione, but the question was if the change would be for the better or for the worst.

"Harry?" Hermione tentatively asked. Her voice tore Harry out of his reverie and forced him back to the present. Hermione was still seated on the floor and still held both of his hands in hers, and when she repeated the question, the desperation in her voice was very obvious, "What should I do?"

"You should tell him," Harry replied a few moments later. He had to admit – at least to himself if not to Hermione – that he forced himself to say that. It would not be fair to Ron if they would keep this a secret. He paused for a few moments before he asked Hermione a question that he was not even sure he wanted her to answer, a question that was probably unfair of him to ask, but must be asked anyway, "How does this change us, Hermione?" he asked.

Much as Harry tried, there was no way that he could keep the same desperation in his tone that Hermione had when he asked that question, and Harry was sure that Hermione picked on the desperation in his voice because she suddenly pulled him toward her, "This changes nothing," she declared, and with a fierce glare she said, "This changes nothing."

Harry nodded, "Thank you," he replied, he threw his arms around Hermione and pulled her to him, "Thank you," he repeated.

For a few moments, they held each other, content in the knowledge that nothing would change with their relationship. A few moments later, they finally got tired of just holding each other and they mutually let go. Another few moments passed as the two of them just stared at each other, before Harry finally smiled and said, "We could have a family,"

Hermione looked dumbstruck for a few moments, but she followed the action of the man that she was staring at as she obviously realized what he was saying. The grin on her face was as wide as the one that Harry was sporting, "We are going to have a family," she said, before she burst into fits of laughter, "We are going to have a family,"

**Potter Industries Ltd. Main Corporate Headquarters, Cardiff**

**Wales, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**September 26, 2039**

Teddy let out one sigh of frustration as he unbuttoned the suit jacket that he was wearing. He had half a mind to throw the jacket at the table but because his secretary was inside the room – and because he must keep up appearances – he refrained from doing so.

Instead, the forty two year old businessman – _'Why did I go in this field in the first place?'_ he asked himself – walked toward his chair behind his desk and expertly draped his suit jacket on it before he turned his attention toward his secretary, "Thank you, Ms. Campbell, that would be all," he said, and with a smile that he was sure even his secretary would see did not reach his eyes, he dismissed her.

She did not even hesitate; she merely inclined her head toward his direction before she spun on her heels and disappeared through the door. Once she was out of the room, Teddy let out one more sigh but because his suit jacket was already resting on the backrest of his swiveling chair, he had nothing to throw, and he supposed that that was a good thing.

He had just come out of a grueling four hour meeting with the top investors of the company as well as the Board of Directors with the same topic that they had been discussing since the start of the year, the election of a new Chairman to take over the position that Teddy now occupied.

He supposed that he could understand the reasoning behind the demand of the members of the board. He was younger than many of them by a good fifteen years – the youngest excluding Teddy was nine years older than him – and no one wanted to work for someone younger than him, especially in this business where old age is supposed to be a mark of wisdom.

Teddy meant what he said during that meeting that the media had somehow managed to sneak into. He would bow down to the other person who would replace him, provided that they could oust him according to the bylaws, but the problem would be to make sure that his ouster would be according to the bylaws.

Teddy knew that as long as his father is alive, there is nothing that could be done about him taking the place of Harry Potter, but the Board was still hell bent on removing him even if Teddy suspected that most members are aware of the codicil that Harry had somehow managed to sneak into the bylaws of the corporation.

Teddy shook his head and forced himself to return to the present. He had just come from a grueling four hour bout where words and subtle gestures can be almost as deadly as a bladed weapon or a bullet fired from a gun. He does not need to spend the rest of the day – or night as it were – reliving the experience. He was sure that he is going to go through that same hell again anyway, after his father passes on.

Instead, the forty two year old turned his attention on the sheaf of papers that his secretary had deposited on his desk. He might be the president of the company but that does not mean that he is exempted from doing the paperwork, and this was paperwork.

There was, however, one odd thing that easily caught the attention of Teddy, and it was not because it was the first paper in a huge pile of paper.

Teddy had made sure that his secretary was not magical so there was no way that she could have noted the faint shimmer that seem to surround this piece of paper, but Teddy was magical, and he was a powerful wizard. He easily identified the compulsion charm, but after he analyzed the charm for a few moments, dismissed it as nothing dangerous.

The charm was there simply so that the addressee of the letter would read this letter first. Teddy could ignore it at will, but he had to admit that the fact that someone sent him a magical letter aroused his curiosity well enough that he turned all of his attention into this letter first.

The envelope was a standard Gringotts envelope – Teddy recognized it despite the fact that this was the first time that he was receiving a communiqué from the goblins in a good thirty years – so Teddy concluded that the goblins must have sent the letter inside the envelope.

That knowledge caused him to let out a sigh of relief, for he was sure that there was no way that the goblins would resort to sending him curses through the mail. The goblins might hate humans for the humiliations that they forced upon the creatures, but they also have honor, they would never resort to using underhanded means to make war upon their enemies.

In any case, Teddy knew that the goblins look at his father with admiration and even a sense of debt and gratitude. Harry had not only escaped the bank after he robbed it, he made sure that the only thing that he took was something that would have caused the goblins embarrassment if revealed to the public. In any case, Harry had been a vocal supporter of equal rights – together with Hermione – before he left the magical world.

Assured that nothing bad would happen, Teddy produced a small penknife which he used to open the envelope. From within the sachet, Teddy retrieved a parchment – and here, he had to fight the urge to snort, he probably would never know why the goblins allowed the Ministry to dictate how they should do their business – which he quickly unfolded. The neat script on the parchment revealed the fact that it was a human – probably one of the many employed by Gringotts – had written the note.

_'Dear Mr. Lupin,'_ Teddy read the salutations before his gaze turned toward the rest of the relatively short letter, another thing that he never thought the goblins are capable of doing.

'_Per the instructions of your adoptive father, Lord Sir Harry James Potter, KBE, Gringotts had deposited a package in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London, United Kingdom, the last known magical address of Lord Potter._

_ This transaction was arranged and paid for by Lord Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger prior to the change of status of the latter and the disappearance of the former and we have been instructed to inform you that the package that we have delivered is equipped with a time delay lock._

_ Said lock would disengage after the death of both Lord Potter and Miss Granger, and owing to the circumstances that now surround Lord Potter, Gringotts feels that it is now the right time to deliver the package.'_

_ 'A package from father and Hermione?' _Teddy asked himself. He blinked twice before he shook his head as he tried in vain to remember if his father had told him something – anything – about this mysterious package, but as far as Teddy could remember; his father had not said anything about this.

His gaze focused on the part where the goblins revealed that the package and the service were paid for by '_Lord Potter and Miss Hermione Granger'_ and the words that followed. It was evident from those words that this was arranged for before Hermione married Ron, and Teddy suddenly found himself curious as to the contents of that package.

The businessman in Teddy – as well as the wizard and the optimist – in him hoped that whatever it was that was delivered would be able to wake his father, but with a start, he realized that that would not be the case. After all, the package could only be delivered after his father and the woman that he loved with all his heart are dead. Hermione was already gone, and, if the action of Gringotts could be trusted, his father was probably going to follow her sooner rather than later.

_'Grimmauld Place,'_ Teddy thought to himself as he placed the letter on the desk in front of him. It had been close to thirty years as well since he was last in the ancestral home of the Black Family. He and his father had closed the house following their move from the magical to the mundane world, but it would appear that he would soon have to open the house again so that he could see just what it is that the goblins had delivered.

With a sigh, Teddy told himself that he could worry about that package some other time, and if the time lock was to be of any indication, he wished that he would not have to worry about the package for quite some time, despite the fact that deep down inside, Teddy knew that the end was night and approaching fast.

Still, his thoughts turn to the last day – the last night – that he and his father had been at that old house. It was the only time that he had seen his father openly crying, and it was a sight that was burned deeply within the mind of Teddy.

**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London**

**England, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**December 12, 2008**

The sound of glass shattering woke Teddy up from his sleep, and like any curious ten year old, he crept from his room toward the source of that one tiny sound that brought him from his dreams of knights, dragons, and damsels in distress back to cruel reality.

Teddy followed the sound to the kitchen of the old house. Years of cleaning had finally cleansed the house, but there was no denying the dark aura that still surrounded the place. This was the formal residence of Harry James Potter, and it was the same Harry James Potter that Teddy saw inside the kitchen.

The young boy gasped when he saw the tears that were flowing from the eyes of his godfather and almost immediately, any thoughts of sneaking back to his room to return to bed fled from the mind of the precocious ten year old. His godfather was in distress, he knew that he needed to help him, and without any other thought but helping the man who was raising him, Teddy stepped into the kitchen of the house.

Harry instantly spotted him. He had been drinking – but he supposed that it could be excused – but that was not enough to dull his senses. He had already picked Teddy up before the ten year old even saw him crying and he had hoped that she would return to bed, but Teddy entering the kitchen was a good thing as well, even if the ten year old sure as hell could not share a glass – or two – of Old Odgen's Finest with him.

"Teddy?" Harry asked. At the same time, he dried the tears on his face. His upbringing had instilled that control in Harry and though he had been crying less than five seconds ago, by the time that he faced his godson, his face was as dry as the desert.

"Uncle Harry, "Teddy said as he approached him. He stared at him for a few moments, before he asked in a tiny voice that betrayed the fact that he was afraid that he had stumbled on his godfather at a bad time, but like all ten year olds, his curiosity got the better of him, and before he could even think, he asked, "Why are you crying?"

Harry stared at Teddy for a few moments, before a forced smile – and because Teddy was still young, there was no way that he could have discerned that it was a false smile – came across his face. With a wave of his hand, he caused a gust of wind to carry an invitation that was on the surface in front of him to blow.

The invitation was picked up by that gust of wind and was blown off of the table and carried to parts unknown. It would not be until he was a few years older and only after Harry had already adopted him that Teddy would be informed that that invite was an invitation in the name of Arthur and Molly Weasley inviting Harry to the upcoming wedding of Ron and Hermione.

"What can I do for you, little man?" Harry asked at the same time that he motioned for Teddy to approach him. His gaze turned toward the bottle – and the still half-filled glass – on the surface in front of him, so with another gesture from his hand, he caused them to disappear. He knew that they would reappear in his bedroom at the exact same way that he had banished them.

"You were crying Uncle," little Teddy insisted even as he frowned at the same time that Harry ruffled his hair. The little tyke insisted in a way that only ten year olds like him could, but before Harry could answer, he added, "Grandmother told me that you don't like to show people how you cry."

Harry smiled, "That I do," he said, he conjured a chair for Teddy to sit on and without being told, the ten year old kid took his seat. Once he was seated, Harry fixed him a smile – and like his first smile, it was a smile that did not reach his eyes, though his youth prevented Teddy from realizing that until he was older – before he added, "but you are not just anyone aren't you?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Teddy smiled, "Yes, Uncle Harry," he replied enthusiastically, nodding his head at the same time that he said that.

"That's right, you are my godson, you are my son," Harry replied, he ruffled the hair of Teddy a bit once more – and he pointedly ignored the frown that appeared on his face – before he added, "So I suppose you could see me crying,"

Teddy smiled at that, "So you admit that you are crying," he said. He pointed his finger toward Harry in an accusatory motion, but Harry knew that he was having fun. He also knew that Hermione had taught young Teddy how to argue, and at the thought of Hermione – as well as the consequences of the decision that she had made – enveloped Harry, he could not help but place a bitter smile across his face.

"That's right, Teddy," Harry said a few moments later. He truly has no desire to hide anything from the boy. His penchant for keeping secrets – and for keeping his emotions deep within him – had already caused him a very important person; he could not lose anyone else anymore, least of all his godson. The bitter smile that was on the face of Harry broadened before he finally admitted, "Uncle Harry was crying."

A frown crossed the features of Teddy, though Harry was reasonably certain that the ten year old was not yet aware of what that meant, before he asked, "Maybe I can help you, Uncle Harry?"

This time, the smile that appeared on the face of Harry was genuine, but it was not that hard to imagine that it is, because the smile on his face was an ironic one, "I doubt it, Teddy, but thank you anyway," he replied. He turned his attention away from his godson and a thousand-yard stare appeared on his face before he added, "Do you know where broken souls go, Teddy? I am sure mine is already heading there."

**St. George's Hospital, Cardiff**

**Wales, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**September 26, 2039 **

Teddy nearly pushed the aide to the side as he rushed to the lift that was being held open for him. He barely had time to mutter an apology to the person that had nearly lost balance as a result of Teddy shoving him before the doors of the lift closed and the box started to be pulled upward toward the top floor of the hospital.

Teddy was getting ready for bed when the message came, warning him that his father had entered the danger zone again, though this time, he was way lower, with his heat beat count per minute so low that he should already be dead.

This was not the first time that the heart beat count per minute of Harry had gone so low, but the doctors on monitor had panicked because this was the first time that it had gone so low, and, as if that was not enough, they reported that the brain waves of Harry had slowed down, an indication that his brain was on the verge of shutting down.

The sound of the chime indicating that the lift had reached the top floor was pointedly ignored as Teddy rushed out of the lift even before the doors of the box could fully open. Thankfully, no one was in his way and he made it to the room where his father was confined in less than thirty seconds.

As he had expected, there are more than two dozen doctors – and Healers – inside the room, all looking headless as they conferred with each other while looking at Harry. It was obvious that they are discussing his condition, and it was also obvious that they are silently debating with themselves what they should do now. All conversations, however, stopped the moment that Teddy entered the room.

Teddy felt all attention turned toward him as if he was the one who had all the answers in the world right now, but the forty two year old only had eyes for his father. If not for the fact that the machines that just this morning are not connected with Harry are all functioning, Teddy would have labeled this as a false alarm and that his father was alright.

From where he stood, however, Teddy could already see that the reports that he had been given are accurate. The brainwaves of his father looked steady, something that he knew from experience should not be happening, and the beeps that are programmed to time with the heartbeats of Harry were slow in coming.

Even more disturbing was the fact that the IV tubes of his father was finally functioning, meaning Harry's body was allowing the fluids to enter his body, something that had never happened before.

"Teddy," the voice of the man that was the lead physician of Harry tore Teddy from his reverie. He was forcefully thrust into the real world with that voice alone, and he fixed the doctor a questioning look to which the man replied, "We are at a lost."

Teddy nodded; he does not need the man to tell him that to realize it. He refrained from opening his mouth, however, because he was not sure if he could keep his insults to himself. He gave the man another nod before he walked toward where his father lay. The different groups of people that were inside the room moved to the side in order to give him room.

"Father," Teddy said. Someone produced a chair for Teddy to sit on and he gave that person a brief nod of thanks before he sat by the bedside of his father. He took the right hand of his father on both of his hands and nearly gasped at how cold he was. He knew that he was not supposed to be this cold because he had held his hand just this morning.

"Vitals are steadily declining since your visit this morning, Teddy," the lead doctor finally reported after giving Teddy a few moments of silence with his father, "We did not think anything of it for the first few hours since this was normal, but when they fell below the lowest that we have ever recorded, we alerted everyone and called you."

Teddy nodded, "Thank you, Doctor," he said. For a few moments, he stared at his father, unable to take his gaze away from the man who had raised him after his grandmother died, fearful that he would leave him if he were to remove his gaze from him for even one second, but after a while, he made the decision.

Teddy turned his gaze away from his father and toward the waiting expectations of everyone else that was in the room with him, "Ladies and gentlemen," he began. There was no need to wait for them to turn their attention toward him, by the time that he had entered the room, all attention was already at him and had not left him for even just one second, "thank you for all your hard work this past two years," he continued, and he managed a bitter smile on his face before he added, "I am afraid that this is it."

Teddy was sure that quite a few of the doctors and Healers that now had their attentions turned toward him would have debated with him on that, but they kept their opinions to themselves. Teddy returned his attention toward the still figure of his father, at the same time that the doctors and healers – one by one – filed out of the room until it was only Teddy and his father who was inside.

Teddy took the hand of his father back in his hands, "Father," he said. He suspected what had happened this morning that had caused the sudden drop in the vital signs of his father, but there was no way that he is going to tell the doctors and healers what his suspicions are. After all, they are just suspicions, and his suspicions are too strange, even for those who are born in the magical world.

Suddenly, Teddy felt power in the hands of his father, but it was not physical power. It was power that only someone like Teddy – a wizard or a witch – could feel, and Teddy was sure that the healers that are nearby would have felt this magic. It was a magical signature that Teddy was very familiar with; after all, it was a magical signature that he had become familiar with when he was young. This was the signature that he had honed on when he was being trained by his father and Hermione to identify someone by their magical signatures alone.

It was surprising to feel it here, however, because aside from the fact that Teddy had not felt this signature since he was ten years old, she was reportedly lost at sea three years ago. Explainable or not, however, there was no denying that the magical signature that was suddenly radiating from everything – even he machines – inside the room was the magical signature of Hermione Granger.

The sound of insistent knocking on the door reached the ears of Teddy, but he ignored it. Right now, there are far more important things to worry about, but even before he could bring his brain to the fore, his senses was suddenly overwhelmed once more as _another_ magical signature began to radiate from everything.

Like the first, this was a signature that was familiar with Teddy, and it was more familiar to him than that of Hermione. It was because this was the magical signature of his father, the man that had raised him.

Before Teddy could even think of anything, he felt the moisture that gathered in his eyes as he finally realized what was going on. He was magical, and he knew that souls truly exist. Teddy also knew the theories, and right now, even though he is not sure if he is just imagining this, he was sure that Hermione had finally come for Harry.

At the end of his days, they are together again, and though Teddy was sure that in the days that would come, he would doubt if he is truly here at this very moment and if he is truly experiencing this moment, right now, there was no doubt either in his heart or in his mind. His father and the woman that he loved more than life itself are finally together once again, and everything was right in both their worlds.

They would finally be together wherever it is that souls go to after they had discarded their mortal shells.

A voice that Teddy knew well, but had never heard for this past two years broke through the reverie that Teddy found himself in. The voice of his father when he was younger, the same exact voice that he had when Teddy first heard him all those years ago, echoed around his ears, "So this is where broken souls go."

Teddy turned his attention toward the face of his father. The smile that was on his face was wide and despite the fact that his eyes remained close, Teddy knew that it was a smile that reached to his eyes, a genuine smile, more genuine than any that had graced the face of Harry since he left the magical world – and Hermione.

Teddy was still staring at the smiling face of his father when his mouth opened and words came out of them, words that Teddy was sure his father had longed to speak since that moment that he realized that Hermione was the one woman that was meant for him, "I'm finally home, Love," he said.

"Welcome home, Love," the voice that greeted the salutations of his father was heard only in the mind of Teddy, and he actually thought that he had only imagined it, but the identity of the owner of the voice was undoubted. It was Hermione, and that knowledge caused a smile to form on the face of Teddy even as the machines that were designed to monitor the health of Harry gave one last whiz – as if it sighed one last time – of complaint before it fell silent at the same time that both the heart and the brain of Harry James Potter – the boy-who-lived-and-who-won, the man-who-conquered, and most importantly, the father of Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin and the man that Hermione Jean Granger loved with all of her heart – finally stopped functioning.

**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London**

**England, British Isles, United Kingdom**

**September 27, 2039 **

The lights of the house opened the moment that Teddy crossed the threshold of the estate. More than thirty years had passed since he had last crossed the threshold but even those three decades had done nothing to the power behind the wards that his father had cast when they left.

For a few moments, Teddy cherished the feeling of those wards, it was the magical signature of his father, one of the few remaining evidences that would fade over time to remind Teddy – and other people – who his father was, though he suspected that there was little need of that, after all, his father was a famous man, almost as much in the mundane world as he is in the magical.

Already, people from around the world – from the small hospital directors in backwater countries that Harry had helped to heads of states and governments whose countries Harry had helped in his relatively short life – are calling the corporate headquarters of the company in an attempt to convince whoever it was that was assigned to handle his funeral arrangements. Everyone wanted to be there to bid the man farewell.

Teddy placed those thoughts to one corner of his mind for now. He entered the house and as with the exterior of the estate, the lights opened the moment that he walked in. Nothing had changed since the time that he and his father had left, save for one thing, and Teddy was quick to conclude that this was the package that Gringotts had told him about this afternoon.

It was shrouded in a white cloth, but Teddy could see that it was a painting. His curiosity got the better of him, and Teddy yanked the white cover in order to see what was behind it. He stared at the picture for a few moments, before a smile crossed his features and tears started to fall – unbidden – from his eyes.

It was a beautiful painting. Whoever the artist was, he was able to convey a message with his work – and because this was a still painting, the way that the picture was presented would be the only way that it could deliver its message – but it was not only beautiful because of the way it was presented, it was also beautiful because of what the portrait presented.

It was his father – if the unruly jet black hair, deep green eyes hidden behind tortoise shell eyeglasses and a fading lightning shaped scar on his forehead was to be of any indication – wearing a black suit jacket with matching dress pants, a black vest with a white dress shirt and a silver necktie.

Beside Harry stood a brown haired woman with chocolate brown eyes that was obviously Hermione. She was wearing a white dress with a skirt, the hemline of which reached the very floor, hiding her ankles from sight. On her hands, she held a bouquet of red and white roses, and it was the presence of those flowers that told Teddy just what this picture was supposed to represent.

It was the wedding that never happened, the wedding that his father and Hermione had spent all of their lives planning for, but never got to realize. It was their wedding.

Harry and Hermione were not alone in the portrait, however, there were two other figures, and the tears that had since stopped flowing from the eyes of Teddy returned to full strength when he realized who those two figures are. The male figure standing by the side of Harry was obviously him, while the female figure who stood by the side of Hermione was Rose.

Teddy could only stare at the picture for a few moments and he nearly missed the note that was attached at the upper right hand corner of the portrait. Fortunately, he saw the note before he turned his attention away – it was so difficult for him to stare at the portrait – and he turned his attention toward it.

There are two distinct handwritings in the note. He recognized the script of his father right away, and he had seen enough of Hermione's writings to know that the other script belonged to her. His father had written the first part of the message in the note, while Hermione wrote the second part.

With a smile after he had read the note, Teddy realized that Hermione was the one who answered the question that his father had asked him all those years ago at this very same house.

'_Where do broken souls go? To their other half, wherever that other half is.'_

**P14A228 OPERATION HERMIONE Page 43**


End file.
